Shopping for clothes, apparel, garments, or other items in a physical (e.g. non-online) environment can be an arduous task. A consumer may experience delays due to travelling, parking, walking, finding available sales personnel, and waiting in purchase lines. With the advent of online shopping, consumers may purchase items while staying home, via a computer or any electronic device connected to the Internet. However, because a virtual consumer may not physically try a purchased item, the item may not fit the particular consumer as expected or may not look as the consumer expected.